Festa Junina
by Srt. Maga
Summary: Personagens OOC, U.A, eu me apossei do Inu e da Kagome pra contar uma historinha real...bom, soh o 1 cap e um pokinho do prox.
1. Chapter 1

_**Festa Junina**_

****

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_Nenhum personagem de Inuyasha me pertence. Fic feita sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

Estavam todos no 1° Ano do Ensino Médio na escola Semakutsi, e estavam se matando para cumprir com todos os trabalhos e provas que os professores exigiam. Mas no meio do ano surge uma luz no fim do túnel para acabar com a correria diária; ou só aumentá-la mais. Kaede, professora de Educação Artística e mais querida de todos, havia feito a proposta tentadora, para desestresar eles iriam cuidar de barraquinhas na festa junina que se aproximava. Todos concordaram, pois a festa seria na parte da manhã, somente para os alunos do Ensino Fundamental, e eles só tinham aula à tarde, portanto poderiam facilmente matar a aula sem que ninguém reclamasse.

Kaede fez um sorteio e os dividiu da seguinte maneira: Kagome e Inuyasha cuidariam da barraca de argolas; Kikyou e Sango cuidariam do caixa, Rin e Shippou do correio-elegante e Sesshoumaru, Mirok e Kouga da cadeia. O resto dos alunos cuidaria das decorações.

Quem não gostou nada dessa idéia foi Inuyasha.

-Kaede!

-Sim Inuyasha – Disse solícita. Todos os alunos a chamavam pelo primeiro nome.

-Vamos ter que ficar a manhã inteira na mesma barraca? –Disse temeroso com a resposta.

-Porque pergunta?

-Bom... É que eu não gosto muito de argolas...

Do outro lado da sala Kagome e as outras garotas já tinha começado a discutir os preparativos, mas Kagome não estava muito atenta, na verdade estava prestando mais atenção em seu amado Inuyasha do que nos preparativos.

-Terra chamando Kagome! – Dizia Sango enquanto a cutucava.

-Hum, que foi?

-Onde é que você estava nos últimos 5 minutos? – Disse divertida

-Serve do outro lado da sala? – Falou entrando na brincadeira

-Serve, principalmente se for ao lado da Kaede – Disse Rin astutamente.

Ambas riram, Kagome, Sango e Rin eram super amigas, e compartilhavam um segredo que já era do conhecimento da maior parte da classe; elas amavam Inuyasha, Mirok e Sesshoumaru respectivamente. Mas Inuyasha não dava o mínimo de valor para Kagome; Mirok iludia Sango e Sesshoumaru e Rin ainda se estranhavam, às vezes não dava pra saber se eles se amavam ou se odiavam.

Kikyou era a única que não se encaixava nesse grupo, desde o primeiro dia de aula estava em guerra constante com Kagome e Sango, mas ninguém entendia o porque. Na verdade ela era meio próxima do grupo, porque Rin em sua simpatia e inocência a considerava sua amiga, e não queria deixá-la de lado.

-Kagome, para de dar bandeira, você ta olhando muito – Disse Sango.

-Isso é porque você não ta escutando o que ele ta falando pra Kaede – Kagome disse sem emoção.

-Ou Shith! Incrível, eu não to escutando nem uma vírgula! – Disse Rin

-Parece que você não sabe que ela escuta até uma pulguinha pulando do outro lado da rua! – Sango tirou sarro.

-Há há, se vocês prestassem atenção iam perceber que ele esta tentando se livrar de mim...

Elas param para escutar, Inuyasha começava a desenterrar vários argumentos para mudar de barraca.

-Mas Kaede, eu não suporto ela, vai ser um inferno!

-Está bem.

Ela volta para sua mesa e chama a atenção da classe.

-Pessoal! Alguém gostaria de trocar de lugar com Inuyasha?

A classe fica quieta, Kaede tinha selecionado os que mais colaboravam para trabalharem nas barracas, os outros eram todos preguiçosos demais.

-Ninguém? – Kaede pergunta feliz. Ela sabia do amor que Kagome nutria por ele.

Todos ficam quietos e ela sorri triunfante para Inuyasha.

-Parece que vai ter que trabalhar na barraca!

Kagome não agüentava de felicidade e começou a gargalhar do outro lado, fazendo todos olharem para ela.

-Posso saber qual é a piada? – perguntou Kaede.

Kagome ficou quieta enquanto seu cérebro trabalhava numa desculpa.

-Sabe o que é Kaede... A Sango resolveu contar piada, e como não tem graça nenhuma eu e a Rin estávamos dando risada da piada! – Disse sem se constranger.

-Estávamos? -Rin perguntou inocentemente, levando um chute em resposta – Ah, estávamos mesmo, a piada é muito idiota!

-Pois então eu quero ouvir!- Diz Kaede tentando pagá-las no flagra.

Ambas se viram para Sango, fazendo-a ficar vermelha.

-Nossa gente, assim eu fico sem jeito! – Disse rindo

-E se não contar a piada vai ficar com zero na média!

-NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sango era a melhor aluna da classe, sempre ajudando os outros e tirando notas 10. Mas tinha um sério problema com Kaede; elas se odiavam.

-Ok, ok, eu conto.- Disse tomando fôlego – Perguntaram pro papai Noel se ele roia unha, e ele respondeu rou rou rou...

A classe fica em absoluto silêncio.

-Realmente, não tem graça nenhuma, nem deveria ser considerada como piada! – Kaede disse meio nervosa. – Tratem de começar os preparativos e parem de frescura.

* * *

Estavam a uma semana da festa, Inuyasha tinha arranjado uma barraca de feira para as argolas, o caixa já estava organizado, e a cadeia também, só faltava decorá-la e todos faziam cartões para o correio elegante.

-Rin! – Disse Sango.

-Que foi? – Perguntou assustada.

-Você está tentando fazer uma nuvem? – Perguntou desconfiada.

-Não, estou fazendo corações!

Inuyasha e kagome não agüentaram e começaram a rir, mas quando perceberam que riam juntos pararam no mesmo momento.

* * *

_**Um dia antes da festa junina, mais precisamente 14:35 pm.**_

-SANGO! KAGOME!!!! – Gritava Rin pelo pátio.

-Que? – Disseram juntas.

-Onde é que nós vamos montar?

-Montar o que? – Pergunta Sango.

-A barraca, a cadeia, o caixa!!!! – Disse histérica.

-Bom...Provavelmente nos lugares onde ta escrito argola cadeia e caixa não é? – Kagome disse irônica.

-Ai Kagome você é muito irônica, porque, o que eu fiz pra você?? – Disse em uma de suas crises.

-Provavelmente você me fez cortar os 7 cartões que eu estava cortando BEM NO MEIO! Isso responde sua pergunta? – Disse irritada.

-Buáááá, vocês não gostam de mim!!! – Disse correndo para o banheiro.

-Kagome...

-Não to com paciência pra ninguém hoje, já chega as suas crises de existência! – Disse bufando enquanto tentava consertar o estrago.

-Ok, mas depois você vai me explicar.

Ela vai até o banheiro conversar com Rin e convencê-la de que Kagome gostava dela, e que estava só um pouco brava e nervosa com a festa.

-Um pouco brava? Ela olha pra gente de um jeito... – Dizia Rin

-Que jeito?

-Faz a gente parecer um extraterrestre!

Sango não agüentou e começou a rir, ambas fizeram as pazes e retomaram os trabalhos que estavam fazendo antes.

Sango tentou saber o porque de Kagome estar tão brava, mas não devia ser nada, Kagome vivia de mau humor, mas era o jeito dela, e todos já estavam acostumados, mas o que veriam na manhã do dia seguinte já era um caso para internação...

* * *

_N/A_: Os personagens estão totalmente OOC, isso pq essa é uma história verdadeira; pelo menos o 1° cap. O segundo já é uma mistura de verdade com pura invenção, na verdade, é o que eu queria que tivesse acontecido, seria um final maravilhoso...

Em td caso, eu tava sem faze nada e comecei a lembra dessa história, e resolvi me apossar dos personagens de Inuyasha pra contá-la.

Espero que tenham gostado, logo o prox. E último cap.

PS: Minha beta vai me matar por eu ter postado isso, ela tbm tá na fic e eu não deixei ela ler pq tinha falado q não tinha terminado ainda...hauhauhau

Quem adivinha o verdadeiro nome da escola???


	2. Chapter 2

_**Festa Junina**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_Nenhum personagem de Inuyasha me pertence. Fic feita sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

_**Dia da festa, mais precisamente 06:35 Am. Casa da Kagome.**_

****

-Rin, você não tem relógio não? – Disse sonolenta.

-Você sabe que não tenho, por quê? – Perguntou confusa.

-POR QUÊ?? Provavelmente porque são exatamente 06:40 da manhã!

-Nós sabemos – Disse Sango.

-E o que vocês tão fazendo aqui se nós só temos que chegar à escola as 07:30?? – Disse irritada.

-Acho que você bateu a cabeça de ontem pra hoje! – Disse Sango e Rin assentiu.

-E porque eu devo ter batido? – Falou ameaçadoramente.

-Olha só isso aqui!

Sango retira o celular da bolsa e mostra uma mensagem para ela.

"_Sango, não esquece que você tem que estar em casa as 06:30 pra nós ajeitarmos tudo!"._

-E a Sango me avisou também! – Disse Rin.

-Ok, me lembre de me matar depois da festa – Disse ao afundar no sofá da sala.

-Pode deixar que eu não vou esquecer disso! – Sango disse rindo junto com Rin.

-Engraçadinhas.

Kagome se arruma rapidamente. "Todos os alunos que iam 'trabalhar' na festa tinham que estar a caráter", bom, pelo menos essa tinha sido a ordem da diretora, mas quem a respeitava??

Rin vestia uma calça jeans, tênis all star "falante" (aquele que já está bem estourado na frente, mas a dona o adora), e uma blusa comprida azul escura na altura do umbigo, no cabelo ostentava duas marias-chiquinhas.

Sango vestia uma calça preta, tênis all star branco (aqueles que dá uma vontade imensa de pisar e ver como fica), regata preta e uma blusa de frio cor-de-rosa, nos cabelos ostentava uma bonita trança, e nos ouvidos o seu inseparável MP4.

Kagome vestia uma bermuda preta, sandálinha de praia (aquelas eu você olha e fica pensando "Céus, isso devia estar no lixo á séculos"), regata amarela e havia feito duas tranças que pendiam ao lado do pescoço.

-Como se sente? – perguntou Rin ao chegarem à porta da escola.

-Normal por quê? – Pergunta sem entender – Meu Deus – Diz ao dar um tapa na própria testa – Esqueci que eu vou ficar na mesma barraca que o Inuyasha!

Sango ria, não se conformava com a amiga, tinha-a conhecido naquele mesmo ano, e descoberto por acaso que Kagome e Inuyasha já eram um caso antigo, eles se conheciam há anos, e Kagome o amava a exatos três, mas Inuyasha a considerava apenas como uma irmã; pelo menos era o que ele dizia toda vez que ela se declarava pra ele.

-Vamos entrar garotas – Sango tentou animar.

Tudo estava pronto, mas ainda teriam que arrumar os lugares. Sango começou a correr atrás de cadeiras e mesas para junto com Kikyou montar o caixa.

Rin não tinha o que fazer, sua única tarefa seria encontrar duas cestas para ela e Shippou colocarem os cartões.

Mas Kagome estava literalmente ferrada, Inuyasha ainda não tinha aparecido e a barraca que iriam montar estava com ele. Ela então começou a ajudar os outros, junto com Sango ajudou os garotos a arrumar a cadeia e a fazer estrelas para colar nas camisas deles; estavam todos maravilhosos, com calças jeans e camisetas xadrez, o tipo de guardas por qual qualquer garota gostaria de ser presa.

-Socorro Sango!! – Disse Kagome se precipitando para o caixa.

-O que foi? – Perguntou assustada.

-A diretora ta me culpando pela barraca não estar montada e por eu ter dado um jeitinho de entrar na sala dela para pegar as prendas! – Disse se escondendo atrás de uma mesa quando uma diretora irada passou.

-E como é que foi esse jeitinho? – perguntou astuta.

-Bom, como ela se recusou terminantemente a abrir a porta... Eu tive que arrombar! – Disse mexendo os ombros (sério, daria tudo pra arrombar a sala da minha diretora).

-VOCÊ O QUE?? – Gritou

Metade dos alunos olharam, mas ela não se importou, achava a diretora uma pessoa tão legal e solícita.

-Você vai agora pedir desculpas pra ela! –Disse ameaçadora.

-Mas Sango! A Kaede já limpou a minha barra, e você sabe que a diretora me odeia!

-Ok, ok, mas só porque você vai estar nervosa demais daqui a 5 segundos – Falou ao olhar por cima do ombro dela.

Kagome se virou e soltou o grito.

-INUYASHA SEU IDIOTA IMPRESTÁVEL E IMBECIL!! – Gritou ao correr pra ele e pegá-lo pelo braço

-Me solta sua estressada! – Se apavorou ele, nunca mais iria esquecer esse grito, tamanha a vergonha que sentiu.

-Só depois que você me falar onde é que estava e onde enfiou aquela maldita barraca! o.O

Ela estava nervosa, mas não irritada, a única pessoa que a viu irritada não poderia contar a história, pois desde que saíra do coma tinha se mudado para os E.U.A.

-Tá bom, tá bom, mas me solta primeiro! – Disse desesperado para sair da linha de tiro.

-Certo.

-Olha, eu posso explicar, é que o meu irmão teve um ataque de pneumonia e eu tive que ir até o hospital com ele.

Kagome não sabia se o matava ou se o matava, Sesshoumaru tinha sido o primeiro a chegar e o que mais tinha ajudado.

-Ah, coitadinho do seu irmão! – Disse com uma pena muito bem ensaiada. – _É Inuyasha, você é que vai parar no hospital!!_ – pensou ela.

-É! Os médicos disseram que ele teve sorte, se não tivesse ido pro hospital ele poderia até morrer! – Falou com certa apreensão. – _Beleza, tá quase colando! –_ Pensou ele.

-Espera ai um pouquinho – Ela se vira e grita para os xerifes da cadeia – SESSHOUMARU!! Venha aqui um pouquinho.

Inuyasha estava roxo de raiva, aquele maldito preguiçoso tinha que ter acordado cedo justo naquele dia!

-O que foi Kagome? Porque o Inuyasha está com essa cara?

Inuyasha queria se afundar no chão, agora seria desmascarado e ainda iria ouvir a maior neurose.

-Como você está Sesshoumaru? Seu irmão me contou que teve uma crise de pneumonia e foi parar no hospital!

Sesshoumaru entendeu o que tinha se passado e logo concertou a situação, afinal, tinha sido culpa dele.

-Olha Kagome, ele não fez por mal, é que hoje quando eu acordei, acabei jogando o despertador na parede, e não acordei ele, me esqueci, e daí ele se atrasou e inventou essa desculpa estúpida! – Contou constrangido.

-Tá bem, eu acredito! – Disse conformada depois de alguns minutos.

-Você acredita mesmo que eu joguei o despertador na parede?? –Perguntou confuso, nem ele mesmo acreditava.

-Claro, eu vivo quebrando os meus, ora na parede, pra fora da janela, dentro da privada, na cabeça do meu pai...

Inuyasha não acreditava no que estava ouvindo, e Sesshoumaru dava gargalhada. (Não me matem, eu sempre imaginei uma situação em que o Sesshy daria gargalhada!).

Depois de tudo acertado e montado era hora de começar a festa!

* * *

_**Precisamente as 09:00 Am.**_

-_QUE COMEÇE A FESTA! – _Dizia Kaede em um microfone.

Todos estavam animados, e a barraca de argolas era compartilhada sem maiores problemas, o caixa estava trabalhando a todo vapor, Sango não parava de fazer contas, por ser matemática sua matéria preferida. Kagome nem conseguia localizar Rin, ela e Shippou corriam de um lado para o outro escrevendo e entregando cartões. A barraca dela era a mais calma, então resolveu ir até o caixa e comprar alguma coisa para beber.

Inuyasha sentiu um alivio quando ela foi dar uma volta, estar perto dela era como segurar uma bomba relógio, que podia explodir a qualquer segundo, e a pólvora dessa bomba era ele e ele sabia.

A festa corria tranqüilamente. Kagome e Inuyasha estavam as mil maravilhas, estavam até rindo. Foi quando tudo começou a desandar, Inuyasha estava dando muito mole para umas garotas, e Kagome acidentalmente derrubou um dos ferros da barraca na cabeça delas.

-Sua imbecil, o que pensa que está fazendo?? – Disse furioso.

-Pra sua informação eu tava colando as prendas naquele ferro, e ele se soltou da estrutura! – Mentiu descaradamente.

-Você é uma idiota mesmo, não presta pra nada!

-Não presto não é, então você vai ficar ai sozinho! – Disse ao jogar as argolas nas mãos dele e se dirigir ao caixa.

Inuyasha fiou sem reação, ele não gostava de ficar sozinho, e muito menos em uma barraca onde as criancinhas ficavam amolando; ele era a paciência em pessoa, mas não tinha voz de comando, Kagome pelo contrário, era super nervosa e sem paciência, e odiava gritaria em excesso, mas em compensação ela era a única que conseguia por ordem naquela zona.

Enquanto Inuyasha refletia Kagome desabafava com Sango, bom; desabafar não era bem a palavra certa...

-Ahhhh, que raiva daquele inútil! – Dizia enfurecida.

-Mas você tava tão feliz até agora há pouco! – Lembrou Sango.

-É, mas ele acha que tudo eu faço por mal, eu tenho culpa se ele não encaixou aquele ferro direito? – Realmente desabafou.

-Você não derrubou de propósito? – Perguntou em dúvida.

-O duro é que não, eu fui encaixar de novo, porque não tava direito, soltou, daí aquelas oferecidas estavam bem embaixo, e eu não consegui segurar, daí caiu – Concluiu.

-E porque você disse que tava colando as prendas?

-Eu ia colar mesmo, mas eu não queria falar que ele tinha feito errado.

Sango achou a atitude dela bobinha, mas completamente apaixonada.

-Kagome! – Disse Rin ao parar derrapando na frente delas.

-Como é que tão os corações?

-A mil, já foi metade dos cartões! – Disse mostrando a cesta.

-Sango me ajude aqui! – Pediu Kikyou.

-Claro – Ela se vira e cochicha para as duas – Maldita Vacadela, não sabe fazer uma conta sozinha! – Já to indo Kikyou!

Kagome e Rin riram, Sango tinha arranjado um apelidinho carinhoso para a inimiga declarada.

Kagome olhava desconsolada para cesta de Rin.

-Não teve nenhum pra você...

-E não vai ter nenhum! – Disse ao se dirigir à cadeia.

Os garotos não precisavam de ajuda, então ela foi ajudar na cozinha, mas Kaede a tirou de lá.

-Porque motivo, razão ou circunstância você não está na barraca?

-Porque aquele imbecil me chamou de inútil e disse que eu não prestava pra nada!

-Pode voltar pra lá agora! – Disse enérgica.

-Sinto muito, mas ele vai ter que reconhecer que eu presto pra muita coisa, e vai ter que me pedir desculpas! – Disse com convicção.

Enquanto Kagome voltava para o caixa Kaede já tinha pensado em um plano. Ela chamou 10 dos alunos mais bagunceiros e lhes deu várias das fichas da barraca de argolas, e recomendou expressamente que nenhum deles deveria ganhar prêmios.

Os alunos se dirigiram para a barraca e aquilo virou uma zona, eles gritavam e jogavam argolas para todos os lados, exigindo prêmios e dizendo que era impossível ganhar, Inuyasha berrava e ameaçava os baderneiros, mas não conseguia por ordem.

O caixa estava localizado bem na frente da barraca, ao ver a zorra Kagome rapidamente providenciou um banquinho e se sentou para apreciar o espetáculo da raríssima irritação de Inuyasha.

Ao sinal de Kaede os garotos deixam a barraca e se espalham pela festa. Inuyasha estava de cabelo em pé, nunca tinha visto pirralhos tão barulhentos e bagunceiros.

Ele não agüentaria uma segunda vez. Baixou a lona da barraca e foi procurar Kaede. Kagome assistia sem entender.

-Kaede, está ocupada? – Perguntou timidamente.

-Estou, mas pode falar – Disse sorrindo.

-A Kagome abandonou a barraca e me deixou sozinho, daí veio um bando de rinocerontes e quase me mataram de tanto gritar e reclamar, você precisa mandar ela voltar pra lá!

-Mas quem tem que resolver isso é você, agora viu que ela presta pra muita coisa não é?

-Ela veio reclamar? – Perguntou raivoso.

-Ela não queria me contar, mas acabou contando. Você sabe como ela é orgulhosa, peça desculpas e admita que ela serve pra alguma coisa, vai ver como as coisas vão melhorar. – Disse brandamente.

-Eu ainda não estou louco! – Afirmou ao voltar pra barraca.

Kaede novamente convocou os alunos e lhes deu mais fichas, recomendando que deveriam fazer igual à outra vez e guardar metade das fichas pra quando tivesse outra pessoa na barraca, quando deveriam tentar se comportar. Ela sabia que Inuyasha não ia dar o braço a torcer tão facilmente, ambos eram muito orgulhosos.

E novamente Kagome apreciou os garotos quase derrubarem a barraca, ela se divertia, mas por dentro tinha pena dele. O que menos esperava aconteceu quando os garotos foram embora, Inuyasha se ajoelhou e ergueu o rosto para olhá-la.

-Kagome eu reconheço que você é muito útil, me desculpe por tudo o que eu falei, foi muita mancada minha. – Disse verdadeiramente – Mas eu preciso de ajuda, não agüento mais. – Admitiu.

Kagome sabia como era difícil para ele admitir que estava errado, então se levantou e pegou as argolas das mãos dele.

-Vamos logo, a barraca não pode ficar fechada! – Disse sorrindo.

-Obrigado Kagome! – Disse ao abraçá-la.

Kagome ficou imóvel, não esperava essa reação dele, mas aproveitou e retribuiu, se soltando logo depois.

Eles levantaram a lona e recomeçaram com a brincadeira; um pouco depois os garotos voltaram, Inuyasha se encolheu ao lado dela, mas Kagome estava tão feliz que os garotos não a irritaram, ele fizeram bagunça é claro, mas ao primeiro olhar dela se comportaram, Inuyasha estava maravilhado.

-Sério, não sei como você consegue, eu berrei, xinguei e não adiantou, e só de olhar pra você eles ficaram quietos.

-É que eles perceberam que não iam conseguir me irritar! – Disse sorrindo.

* * *

_**Precisamente as 10:00 Am.**_

-_AGORA TODOS PRO PÁTIO!_ – Dizia Kaede no microfone.

-Mas e as barracas? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru ao lado dela.

-_AS BARRACAS VÃO FECHAR E DEPOIS ABREM DE NOVO!_ – Instruiu.

Kagome e Inuyasha baixaram a lona, Sango e Kikyou fecharam o caixa e Rin e Shippou se sentaram para assistir as quadrilhas que iriam começar.

Durante as apresentações todos conversavam animadamente, até mesmo Kagome e Inuyasha. Foi ai que Kagome teve a idéia que ela achou a mais normal do mundo, mas se tornaria uma grande confusão depois.

Rin estava a alguns passos dela, e Inuyasha não perceberia nada, ela foi até ela e escolheu um cartão, era muito bonito, de um dourado surpreendente; e Rin escreveu pra ela:

"_**Será que hoje você vai tomar coragem e me responder se gosta de mim?"**_

****

Cartão pronto, ela vai até Kikyou e compra um vale cartão; Sango diria que isso era coisa de criancinha apaixonada.

-Hum, boa sorte pra você! – Disse Kikyou, que estava especialmente amiga nesse dia.

-Seguinte, eu nunca comprei nada, você não me viu, eu não estou nem aqui! – Disse Kagome.

-Está certo, você nunca comprou nada de mim – Disse ao piscar.

Dessa vez Kagome poderia confiar, Kikyou só era amigável quando estava valendo algum tipo de retribuição, como uma possível nota pra média se se saíssem bem nas tarefas.

Ela volta a ver a quadrilha normalmente e dá um sinal quase imperceptível para que Rin entregasse o cartão. Inuyasha que estava do outro lado do pátio o recebeu com curiosidade, Rin ainda esperava perto dele.

-Quem me mandou? – Perguntou com neutralidade.

-Isso é informação confidencial, mas se você quiser mandar outro eu entrego pra pessoa!

Ele compra uma ficha de Sango, que olha penalizada para Kagome, e vai pra perto da amiga, enquanto ele se dirigia para Rin.

-Como é que eu faço pra mandar um cartão digamos... Não muito amigável? – Pediu.

-Nós fizemos esses – Diz ao mostrar cartões roxos com formato e escrito "BOMBA" – Você vai mandar um desses?

-Vou! Escreve pra mim? – Perguntou.

-Claro – Disse ao pegar o cartão.

-Escreve assim...

Kagome aguardava inquieta, Sango já tinha saído de perto após lhe dar um sermão.

Com a confusão da troca de pares e gritos na quadrilha Rin passou ao lado dela e deixou um cartão em suas mãos, mas ao abri-lo a inquietação dela deu lugar a um imenso ódio, pois o cartão dizia:

"_**Se eu soubesse quem me mandou eu poderia pensar em responder!"**_

****

Aquilo a tirou fora do sério, como ele não sabia?? Ela foi até Kikyou e comprou outra ficha, se dirigindo em seguida para Rin, onde escolheu outra bomba pra amiga escrever.

Rin prontamente entregou o cartão para Inuyasha.

-Como é que é?? – Disse incrédulo. – Me vê mais uma bomba Rin!

O cartão dizia:

"_**Ora essa, como se não soubesse quem eu sou!"**_

****

Inuyasha comprou outra ficha de Sango que estava quase matando Kagome, pois tinha percebido uma certa agitação muito contrária a sua expectativa. Inuyasha deu o cartão pra Rin enquanto a garota escrevia o que ele queria. Agora seria mais difícil entregar, pois ele estaria de olho, ela entra no banheiro e pega a primeira garotinha que acha confiável.

-Viu, garota! – Chamou ela

-Quê?

-Será que você pode entregar esse cartão pra mim, é que eu preciso entregá-lo rápido, e estou muito apertada! – Mentiu.

-Claro, mas pra quem é? – Perguntou.

-Conhece a Kagome que está na barraca de argolas?

-Não, mais sei quem é!

-Entregue pra ela, mas disfarce, ninguém pode ver! –Recomendou

A garotinha foi feliz entregar o bilhete, e no banheiro Rin rezava para que Kagome não a matasse depois...

A garotinha demora um pouco para achar Kagome, mas a encontra perto do caixa, conversando com Sango.

-Você é a Kagome? – perguntou a garotinha

-Sou, porque?

-A menina que esta entregando os cartões me pediu pra te entregar! – Disse entregando o cartão e indo embora.

-Abre Kagome – Sango incentivou.

Kagome fez o que a amiga pediu, e a raiva subiu a sua cabeça...

"_**Mas não sei mesmo, eu te conheço?"**_

****

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, eu mato ele! – Disse raivosa.

-Calma Kagome, deixa pra matar ele amanhã, nós ainda temos que ficar aqui até meio-dia e meia! – Pediu Sango.

-Acontece, que amanhã, NÃO TEM AULA! – gritou no ouvido dela.

-Aii, então semana que vem! – Tentou persuadi-la.

-Sangozinha grande amiga minha...-Disse Kagome com uma calma que dava medo – Você sabe que dia é hoje? – Perguntou calmamente.

-Oxe, hoje é dia 19, quinta-feira –Disse sem entender. (Isso foi em 2007, e em julho)

-E o que é que é amanhã?? – Pediu na mesma calma demoníaca.

-Dia 20, sexta – Disse como se explicasse a uma criança.

-AMANHÃ É O 1° DIA DAS FÉRIAS SANGO! – Berrou pra quem quisesse ouvir.

Um silêncio foi ouvido entre as amigas. (da pra ouvir o silêncio??)

-Então se mata, pula de um avião! – Sugeriu Sango sarcasticamente.

-Só se você pular primeiro e me falar que é seguro! – Disse com um resquício de riso.

-Uahuahuahauhu – Riram juntas. Elas não conseguiam brigar.

-Vê se se comporta em fia? – Pediu Sango.

-Pode deixa "mãe" – Completou rindo.

Elas eram assim, Kagome falava fia pra todo mundo, até alguém chamá-la de mamãe, era um artifício para poder atacar Kikyou, que sempre respondia, mas era usado entre elas também.

_-E AS BARRACAS VÃO ABRIR NOVAMENTE!_ – falava Kaede

Rin tinha acabado de chegar e as três se entreolharam.

-Fique calma – Aconselhou Sango.

-Ah claro, é a mesma coisa que falar "Não o mate Kagome, ele ainda vai se casar com você" – Tirou sarro.

-Finja que nada aconteceu, que não foi você! – Rin sugeriu.

-Rin – a garota congelou – Você é um gênio! – Disse Kagome ao abraçá-la. – É só eu fingir que não fui eu e matá-lo no fim da festa! – Disse ao correr pra abrir a barraca.

-Ela não tem jeito mesmo – Disse Sango

-E você conhece alguém mais louca do que ela? – Perguntou Rin.

As duas riram e voltaram aos seus trabalhos, mas havia alguém ouvindo a conversa das três, e esse alguém sorriu meio de canto quando se dirigiu a seu posto.

* * *

_**11:30 Am. Caixa de som.**_

Kaede estava feliz, parecia que os dois estavam mais calmos, mas mesmo assim ia verificar, se tratando de Kagome e Inuyasha era sempre bom verificar.

Ela entregou o microfone para outro professor e se dirigiu ao local onde os dois trabalhavam.

Qual não foi a sua surpresa quando encontrou um círculo de alunos rodeando a barraca, e vozes alteradas vindas da mesma.

-Seu imbecil! – Dizia Kagome

-Você é uma anta – Retrucava Inuyasha.

Kaede chamou um garotinho perto dela:

-O que aconteceu? – Perguntou

-Um dos ferros da barraca caiu na cabeça da garota, ele deu risada e outro cano caiu na cabeça dele, daí ela riu, e os dois começaram a brigar pondo a culpa um no outro, já faz 10 minutos que começou – Informou o garotinho.

-Obrigado.

Ela prestou atenção em volta, onde estavam Sango e Rin? Ela as localizou perto do caixa, conversando em voz baixa. Se aproximou delas para ouvir.

-Mas Sango, ela vai matar ele! –Dizia Rin

-Não vai não, o máximo que pode acontecer é ela unhá-lo – Sango tentou acalmá-la.

-Eu não devia ter entregado os correios dela, ele nem suspeitou - Disse num suspiro.

-Será que não, ela o tratou com patadas o tempo todo, mas não percebeu que ele tava se divertindo com ela – Raciocinou.

-Nossa! Será que ele sabe e ia responder pra ela?? – Perguntou

-Não sei, mas é melhor nós apartarmos, antes que algo grave aconteça! – Disse Sango

Nesse momento uma lâmpada surgiu na mente de Kaede (que tosco) e ela resolveu interferir.

-Vão cuidar do que vocês têm que fazer, eu me encarrego desses dois.

As duas obedecem prontamente, Kaede tinha um brilho estranho no olhar. Ela vai em linha reta até o meio da confusão.

-SILÊNCIO! – Todos silenciam. – Kagome e Inuyasha venham comigo agora!

Eles baixam a lona e a acompanham calados, mas com olharem fulminantes um para o outro. Kaede os leva até o segundo andar que a escola possuía, era onde ficavam as salas de aulas, e estava completamente deserto; eles caminhavam por um dos corredores, o que levava até a sala deles.

-Aonde vamos Kaede? – Perguntou Inuyasha

-Calado! – Respondeu Kaede.

Agora é que tinham visto como estavam ferrados, nunca nenhum aluno tirara a paciência da professora, mas parecia que eles tinham conseguido, e iam arcar com as conseqüências.

Eles param na frente de uma portinha encardida, antes era o depósito, mas era pequeno demais para o tanto de coisas a se guardar, deveria estar vazio, deveriam limpá-lo como castigo; pelo menos era o que eles pensavam.

Kaede abriu a portinha, lá dentro estava uma zona, não dava pra entender nada.

-Entrem! – Ordenou

-Cuma? - Perguntou Kagome

-Vão ficar ai dentro juntos até se entenderem, e não adianta fingir!

-Mas Kaede, quem vai cuidar da barraca? – Perguntou Kagome tentando se livrar.

-Gente é o que não falta! –Afirmou –Só saem quando fizerem as pazes.

Vendo que não havia solução resolvem apelar.

-E se nós demolirmos isso aqui? – Kagome pergunta meigamente.

-Podemos fazer um estrago – Diz Inuyasha se juntando a ela.

-Façam então, esse depósito esta tão cheio que vocês vão se enterrar sozinhos.

Sem mais nenhuma reação deles ela tranca a porta, mas continua do lado de fora, a reação veio prontamente.

-Viu o que você fez?? –Perguntou Inuyasha

-Você é que é muito nervosinho – Kagome retrucou.

-Eu nervosinho, eu tenho paciência de monge!

-Então porque ficou tão bravo quando o ferro caiu em você?

-Porque doeu e você deu risada!

-Ahhh e na minha cabeça não doeu?? – Perguntou ofendida

-As mulheres têm a cabeça dura!

-E os homens têm miolo mole!

A discussão ia durar um bom tempo, ela sai de trás da porta e volta pra festa, parando Kohaku eKagura no caminho.

-Vocês dois vão cuidar da barraca de argolas! – Disse enérgica.

-Ta bom – responderam juntos e desanimados, e foram cumprir sua nova tarefa.

Kaede estava com os pensamentos a mil.

-_Bom, vão dar falta deles, eu digo que os dispensei, e tudo fica bem, quanto tempo será que eles vão demorar pra se acertar?_

Mas seus pensamentos são interrompidos por Rin e Sango.

-Kaede, onde eles estão? – Rin perguntou

-Trancados no depósito, e se alguém tentar ajudá-los vai tomar 5 dias de suspensão quando as férias voltarem, e pra todos os efeitos eu dispensei eles.

-Mas Kaede, eles vão se matar! – Disse Sango horrorizada com a atitude da professora.

-Garanto que não vão, e vocês vão me agradecer depois.

As duas ficam sem reação, Kaede tinha ficado louca.

* * *

_**11:55 Am. Depósito no 2° Andar.**_

Kagome e Inuyasha tinham desistido de brigar, mas não fariam as pazes tão fácil, agora estavam em um silêncio constrangido.

-Kagome?

-Que é?

-O que nós vamos fazer?

-Como é que eu vou saber? – Perguntou entediada.

-Eu estou cansado de ficar em pé! – Diz ao puxar uma caixa para se sentar, mas o gesto provocou uma avalanche de baldes e rodos em cima de Kagome.

-Seu energúmeno! Fique quieto, senão vai cair tudo!

E com a ânsia de tirá-lo de perto dos objetos ela pisou em seu pé, fazendo-o se desequilibrar e derrubar todos os pesos que usavam na aula de Educação Física, e por conseqüência levando o armário junto, que derrubou um cano de limpar piscina que bateu na única lâmpada do lugar, que se quebrou. No depósito não havia janelas.

Os barulhos tinham acabado, não havia um raio de luz no local a não ser o que vinha de baixo da porta; o barulho das coisas deveria ter sido enorme, afinal, despencaram quase toda sala, e em conseqüência estavam a menos de 5 centímetros um do outro, podiam sentir suas respirações e quase ouvir os corações batendo. Inuyasha tentou se afastar, mas acabou colocando as mãos aonde não devia, e levou um poderoso chute na canela, mas o movimento os fez ficar ainda mais próximos, agora estavam literalmente juntos, com os corpos compridos por uma massa de tralhas que estava prestes a cair, mas não havia mais espaço ali, e seus corpos ficavam cada vez mais juntos, sentindo as formas definidas um do outro, os lábios quase se encostando, os olhos a centímetros. Foi quando Inuyasha resolveu falar.

-Essa situação é bem constrangedora... – Disse timidamente

-Com certeza. – Admitiu sem emoção.

-Imagine o que diriam se nos vissem assim do jeito em que estamos agora? – Comentou.

-Diriam que era fruto da imaginação. – Disse com mágoa.

-Porque somente imaginação, não poderia ser real?

-Vamos cair na real, você me odeia e sempre vai me odiar Inuyasha – Uma nota de ressentimento saia de sua voz.

-Eu nunca disse que te odiava! – Falou assustado.

-Ok, então eu sou a sua melhor amiga, sua irmãzinha. – Disse quase irônica, naquela situação não conseguia fazer as brincadeiras de sempre.

Novamente o silêncio pairava sobre eles, podiam ouvir as músicas da quadrilha e ao mesmo tempo seus corações; o de Kagome era embalado por uma batida lenta, mas o de Inuyasha se agitava a cada segundo, parecendo que ia saltar do peito.

-Kagome...

-Hm

-Você nunca foi uma irmãzinha pra mim – Admitiu ruborizado, mas ela não poderia ver.

-Ótimo, então sou só o capacho velho onde todos pisam e nem vêem quando passam.

Inuyasha estava intrigado, Sango é que tinha crises de existência, não Kagome, as únicas notícias de crise que ela tivera foram as de depressão, quando ela pegava uma mochila e um caderno e ia para um lugar com árvores e silêncio, onde extravasava os sentimentos nas histórias que escrevia, e depois de quase um dia inteiro voltava pra casa, tomava um banho e dormia até o dia seguinte; bom, pelo menos era isso que se lembrava ter ouvido Sango contar para Rin num dia em que Kagome não falara com ninguém, nem mesmo suas provocações tinham surtido efeito nela. Mas agora era diferente, ele era o motivo disso, e fora por causa da resposta que não dera que Kagome estava irritada, e por isso, e somente isso estavam trancados no depósito a milímetros um do outro.

-Você nunca foi um capacho.

-Então o que eu sou? Eu sou uma inútil como você mesmo disse, não presto nem pra trabalhar em uma barraca em festa junina!

Agora as lágrimas deixavam seus olhos, fazendo uma trilha por seu rosto, e elas saiam sem a licença da dona, ela nunca chorava, e não queria chorar na frente dele, não queria que ele pensasse que ela era fraca demais, inútil demais, burra demais.

Inuyasha não conseguia ver, mas sabia que ela estava chorando, e ele odiava ver alguém chorando, principalmente se fosse ela.

Ele ultrapassou a última distância que os separava e a abraçou. Kagome assustou com o gesto dele, mas se deixou ser abraçada, sabia que isso não significava nada, mas era o gesto que ela sempre tinha esperado dele: contado e carinho; coisas que nunca iria conseguir quando estavam numa situação normal, quando ele estava em seu juízo perfeito, e não soterrado em toda aquela tralha.

Ele a puxou mais para si e com a mão secou suas lágrimas até que elas parassem de cair; aquele era o momento, e ele sabia, se não aproveitasse nunca mais teria coragem suficiente pra perguntar.

-Kagome, você é amiga da Rin, por acaso não sabe quem me mandou um correio?

-Não, nem sabia que você tinha recebido! – Bingo, a resposta tinha sido rápida demais, ela mesma tinha se denunciado e sabia disso, mas parece que ele não sabia.

-Bom, eu realmente queria dar uma resposta, mas acho que a deixei brava...

-Resposta, que resposta?

-Se eu gostava dela ou não, mas eu acabei dizendo que não a conhecia...

-E você sabe quem é?? – Perguntou preocupada e constrangida ao mesmo tempo.

-Sei, eu amo ela há muito tempo! – Agora estava completamente envergonhado

Kagome estava quieta, mas os pensamentos se debatiam.

-_Sua anta, como conseguiu pensar que era você? Ele não gosta de você! E acabou de dizer que ama uma garota, mas ele não sabe quem mandou o correio!._

Os pensamentos dele também estavam agitados.

_-Droga, ela não vai perceber assim, vou ter que falar com todas as letras antes que ela tenha outra crise! Saco, ela está perto demais, demais..._

-Inuyasha...

-Sim? – _Ótimo, ela tomou a iniciativa, deve ter percebido_ - O que foi?

-Espero que essa garota também te ame –_ Droga, o que é que eu to falando, era pra mim ser a garota! - _e que você seja muito feliz!

Mais uma vez o silêncio prevalece, mas agora não era mais constrangido, era sentido em toda sua amplitude, poderiam ouvir um alfinete caindo em câmera lenta. E então Inuyasha reuniu toda sua coragem.

-Kagome – Disse ao tomar seu rosto entre as mãos – Você está muito lerda hoje!

Pronto, isso era a última gota, alem de declarar amor à outra garota estava tirando sarro dela.

-Devo estar mesmo, ainda não meti a mão na sua cara!

Inuyasha se surpreendeu, num segundo ela parecia frágil, e no outro emanava frieza e o ameaçava.

-Sempre a mesma Kagome agressiva – Disse para provocá-la

-Sempre o mesmo cachorro não é Inuyasha? – Rebateu.

A única coisa que ele mais odiava nesse mundo era, ser chamado de cachorro, e ela sabia disso, só o chamara assim uma vez, e em conseqüência ele a tinha jogado e a prendido sobre uma carteira, fazendo-a prometer nunca mais repetir aquilo. Mas a reação dele foi totalmente diferente.

-Agora você me irritou, por isso eu vou te responder!

Ela não percebeu do que ele falava, e entrou na dança.

-Responda então, você não tem coragem mesmo!

-Você perguntou se eu sabia; eu sei; e hoje eu vou tomar a coragem que já tinha que ter tomado há muito tempo!

Ela se paralisou, do que ele estava falando?

-Minha resposta é, "Eu gosto de você Kagome", sempre gostei, mas como você mesma disse no correio, eu precisava tomar coragem.

O coração dela quase tinha parado, isso não era possível, e o coração dela falhou uma batida, como se tivesse pulado dois degraus da escada de uma só vez, e ele levantou seu rosto, e beijou seus lábios. Foi o contato mais prazeroso que ela já tinha sentido, mas quente que o fogo, mas doce e gostoso que chocolate, e eles ficaram se beijando até que as batidas da porta foram ouvidas.

-Kagome! Inuyasha! Vocês ainda estão vivos?? – Perguntava Rin do outro lado da porta.

-Se afastem, pode arrombar Sesshoumaru! – Kaede instruía.

Um baque foi ouvido, e eles caíram no meio das coisas que jorraram para fora da porta, aterrissaram aos pés de Kaede, Inuyasha sentado e Kagome abraçada a ele, sentada em seu colo.

-Hum hum, acho que já podem se levantar – Kaede disse embaraçada.

Os dois se levantaram muito vermelhos, todos estavam ali, Mirok, Sesshoumaru, Rin e Sango, todos os olhando com cara de arrependidos por terem arrombado a porta.

-E então, fizeram as pazes ou vou ter que trancá-los o resto do dia? – Perguntou Kaede.

-Aprendemos a lição – Disse Kagome

-É, nunca mais vamos brigar, tem a nossa palavra! – Disse Inuyasha, e Kagome concordou.

Ambos sorriram um para o outro, e Sango e Rin pareciam que iam explodir de tanta felicidade, parecia que finalmente eles tinham se acertado.

-Ótimo – Disse aparentando não perceber nada – Mas quem vai arrumar essa bagunça? A festa já acabou!

Todos se olharam. No fim do corredor os alunos da 1° a 4° séries estavam andando sorridentes.

-Kaede, já que você já nos explorou, que tal fazer isso com eles, parecem tão dispostos! – Sugeriu Rin.

-Hum, é uma idéia...

Eles estavam se preparando para sair dali quando a diretora adentrou o corredor e parou falar com as crianças, todos correram para a primeira sala vazia.

-Ah não, já é 1:10 p.m, ela não vai nos deixar sair!

-Não mesmo, todos os outros já foram, só ficamos nós!

-Se eu fizer uma coisa vocês terão que jurar que nunca vão contar pra ninguém, ou eu posso ser demitida e vocês expulsos!

-Tem alguma coisa a ver com sair daqui? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

-Tudo a ver.

-Então nos prometemos não é? – Disse ao olhar os outros e vê-los assentindo.

Kaede espia pela porta e recua logo depois, a diretora estava na sala ao lado.

-Sejamos rápidos, vocês vão pular a janela e correr 5 salas para o lado de onde ela veio, eu a faço entrar na sala e vocês saem pelo corredor.

-Ótimo, mas como nós saímos da escola? – Perguntou Sango.

-Menina impaciente! Vocês vão até o clube e dirão para o funcionário que eu autorizei vocês a ir a cantina comer, dai vocês vão comprar balas e chicletes e por na minha conta, e ficar uns 10 minutos por lá, então vocês saem e não deixam ela ver vocês! – Disse rapidamente.

-Você é um gênio Kaede, tudo que você faz da certo! – Inuyasha agradeceu piscando.

Eles se despediram e pularam a janela na hora exata, a única coisa que a diretora viu foi Kaede com a cesta dos correios e um vestido caipira nas mãos.

Quando já estavam no clube eles se sentaram na cantina e as garotas foram ao banheiro.

-E então Inuyasha virou homem e tomou coragem? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru, e Mirok se endireitou.

-Tomei sim, eu finalmente falei o que eu sentia.

-Grande Inuyasha, esse é o meu amigo! – Disse Mirok dando um cascudo nele.

No banheiro não foi diferente.

-E o que ele fez? – Quis saber Rin.

-Disse que me amava e me beijou! – Respondeu dando pulos.

-Só isso? - Suspeitou Sango.

-Não! Ele me pediu em namoro! – Contou pulando no pescoço delas.

-E você aceitou? – Perguntou Rin

-Rin! Ela ama ele, se não aceitasse eu a matava!

Elas riram juntas, teriam que se juntar a eles, ou pensariam que já tinham ido embora.

-Vamos então? – perguntou Inuyasha quando elas voltaram.

-Claro – Todos responderam.

E enquanto todos iam brincando a frente quase no meio da rua Inuyasha e Kagome andavam em um mundo à parte logo atrás.

-Kagome, eu não devia ter demorado tanto não é? – Perguntou

-Não, mas eu esperaria tudo de novo!.

E enquanto o sol escaldante das 14:00 horas torrava suas cabeças Inuyasha e Kagome faziam juras de amor e se beijavam apaixonadamente, desejando que o amor deles durasse pra sempre, mas ainda eram muito jovens, teriam um longo caminho a percorrer antes de encontrar a verdadeira felicidade, mas seus amigos estavam lá para ajudá-los; bom; se não forem atropelados...

* * *

_**Nota da Beta: **_Hauhauhauhauhauhau, vocês curtiram né?

Sabe qe eu sô a Sango? Eu qeria sê a Rin, mais ñ me deixaram.

Mas gostei de ce a Sango, ela está igual eu mesma. Ahhauauahuh

Esa fic fico foda, só o fim qe ñ foi igual o real, mas ta valeno.

Era asim qe eu qeria msmo qe terminase a historia da minha amiga "Kagome"

Mais ñ foe asim qe aconteceu, mas nem dá nda, a esa altura do campeonato axo qe ela já esqeceu o maldito "Inuyasha"

TOMAARA NEH ?! ESPERO EU QUE SIM!

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Da pra ver que é meio fantasiosa neh? Que professora em sã consciência trancaria dois alunos que quase se mataram dentro de um deposito? Só na minha cabeça mesmo.

Esse é o final feliz que eu sempre imagino desde a briga sobre a barraca de argolas... (Ela é real sim, mas os canos estavam bem fixos no lugar...)

E me desculpem os personagens totalmente descaracterizados, mas Inuyasha era o único anime que me permitia contar a história com os personagens certos...

Espero que tenham gostado.

_**Façam uma Ficwritter feliz, mandem reviews!**_


End file.
